In forming both power and signal distribution systems, it is necessary to provide interconnections between various members and components of the systems. One major requirement of any connector system is that it be reliable and stable over a life span. For many integrated circuit systems there can be no more than a five percentage voltage drop throughout the system. Each connection, therefore, can only have a very small percentage of the total voltage drop It is therefore essential that the connectors be designed to minimize the millivolt drop (MVD) at each termination. The system generally includes one or more interconnections between bus bars or the like, which typically carry a high current and low voltage. In order to reduce the MVD, it is desirable to have a plurality of parallel current paths for current to flow between the interconnected members. It is desirable, therefore, to have a means whereby the amount of normal force required for effective interconnection and the resistance of an interface may be effectively reduced.